The Infiltration of the Sues
by Just-For-Kicks-XP
Summary: This is it. The biggest catastrophe to hit Amestris since the Promised Day itself. Chaos shall reign, and lives shall be lost. But one thing is certain- there is no escape. I own nothing.
1. Type A

_**The Infiltration of the Sues**_

Yup, I've finally done it.

Type A- Anna; Self insert.

Sue-ness- 6/10

Originality- 3/10

Greatest weapon- Inexplicable knowledge of canon character weaknesses, plotlines and history.

Anna Thomson sat at her laptop, glancing dully over her most recent Full-metal story. It was strange; when she was writing the things, they seemed bright, fast-paced and funny, but she went to proof-read them and they were boring, disjointed and painfully forced. With one last impatient sigh, she slammed the screen shut, suddenly not bothered with it anymore.

She flopped down onto her bed, her uninspired gaze directed at her dusty window. She vaguely noted the fullness of the moon, and the rare clearness of the night sky, but this beauty was lost on her; she was once again lost in the world of her jumbled OC plotlines. She closed her eyes, then drew in a large breath. She felt so bleary all of a sudden, although that wasn't particularly surprising seeing as it was nearing midnight. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed, breaking smoothly through the foggy haze of her thoughts.

As her last fleeting moments of consciousness slipped away from her, one final thought tugged at the recesses of her mind; _If only I were in the show, I'd know how my story would go._

Anna slipped into what she had assumed was a deep slumber, but in reality, she was falling unconscious at the force of being dragged unwittingly into the Gate of Truth. So, clearly, she also assumed when she awoke at the Gate, this was some fanciful dream her mind had conjured up to entertain itself. How wrong she was.

"You. Girl." A rasping voice sounded. Anna jumped, spinning round to find the owner of the intruding voice. The pale outline of a person stood before her, a young girl with her age and build, by the looks of it.

"Yo." She answered coolly. The person grinned.

"What's wrong, Annabelle? Don't you recognise me? After all the times you've wished to meet me, this is how you greet the one who shall allow your wildest dreams to come to fruition?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it, and let me get back to my _good_ dreams." She muttered, rolling her eyes. This only seemed to amuse the creature, as its grin grew larger, to point where it seemed to envelop its entire face.

"Very well, you arrogant child. I shall indeed allow you to return to your '_good_ dreams', and I will even be so generous as to allow you to experience them as you have never before. However, be warned, Annabelle, it will come at a cost. Equivalent exchange, a rule I'm sure you're familiar with by now; your dreams of tomorrow...for the memories of yesterday."

Before the bemused girl could so much as utter a single word, the enormous doors behind the creatures swung smoothly open, revealing a vast, cold eye, glaring unseeingly through her, surrounded by a mass of squirming, winding hands. They reached for her, wrapping around her and grasping frantically at her flailing limbs. She felt herself being dragged past the person who didn't even flinch at her desperate screams for help. Just before she was plunged into the eternal abyss, she saw as the creature began to fade, and without so much as glancing at her, it whispered one last sentence, before her vision faded like the flame of a dying candle.

"Sweet dreams, Annabelle."

...

Anna awoke, dusty and bruised, in the shade of a lone oak tree. Squinting, she brought herself groggily to her feet. She was completely alone. She took a few cautious steps forward, drinking in the scenery around her; it all seemed so familiar...but from where?

"Hey, you! Yeah, you!" A rough voice called out. She spun, so quickly she lost her balance, falling forward. She braced herself... but was caught by two strong, large hands. She blinked, searching for her saviour's face- but was met with a rather plain view of some branches. So maybe those weren't hands, then...

She untangled herself from the bushes with only a little difficulty, all the while being watched by a young blond man, with long hair tied back in a ponytail, a sceptical expression on his face.

"Um...H-hello," She began, taking another step forward. The man only nodded.

A pregnant pause ensued.

Eventually the man grew exasperated. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Anna gave him a shy smile. "I don't know. I just woke up here and I don't even know where I am. I'm so confused; please, can you help me?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sick and tired of you people showing up, _every morning_, asking us for "help". For the last time, YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY MONEY FROM THIS HOUSEHOLD. Not a single cenz. I don't know what my brother's been telling you all, but-"

"Brother! What are you doing to that poor girl?"

Anna whisked around, looking for the newcomer. She quickly spotted him, another young blond man, similar to the first, but with short, cropped hair, running swiftly towards them. The first man sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"Not now, Al." He muttered. The second man, presumably 'Al' arrived, panting slightly.

"Ed, what have you been saying to her?"

'Ed' turned to Al, petulantly glaring at him. "Dammit, Al, can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

Anna glanced between the two men, suddenly feeling very out of place. As if she wasn't already.

"Oh? And what's that?" Al asked, crossing his arms.

Ed's eyes suddenly grew wide. He hadn't been prepared to actually explain what that something was!

"Umm...ah...None of your business. What's it to you, anyway?" He said. Al scoffed.

"I thought that was obvious. This girl here-"

"ENOUGH!" Anna cried. "Damn, for brothers, you two argue a hell of a lot. Especially seeing how much you've gone through for each other."

There was a long, surprised pause.

"Wait. How did you know that we're brothers?" Ed asked slowly.

"Not to mention, how do you know what we've been through?" Al added.

Anna sat down. "Of course I know. You two have been my idols since I was ten years old. And Winry. And Mei. And Pinako. And Armstrong. Oh, and Mustang. And Riza. Or is it Liza?" She contemplated quietly.

Little did she know, during her long and rambled list of her 'idols', the two brothers had backed away, and were now making a mad dash for the safety of their house. Hey, hanging out with a deluded stalker didn't appeal to them that much, to Anna's great dismay.

Edward reached the door first. "Winry! WINRY! Open the door! I know you're there! Quick, she's coming!"

Winry's head popped out of the upstairs window. "Ed? What's the rush? Where's Al?"

Ed pointed breathlessly behind him. "He tripped over a tree branch and hurt his leg. H-he couldn't go on. I had to leave him behind, with that THING." He was close to tears now.

"What THING, Ed? You're scaring me."

"You should be scared, Win. We have a code eight on our hands!"

Winry gasped loudly.

"Code eight...? It couldn't be...not that...they died out years ago. Didn't they?" She exclaimed.

"Well, they're back. So, please, for the love of God, LET ME IN!" Ed screamed once more, banging on the door.

"Fine, I'll be right down!"

Ed nervously checked behind him, pressing his back up against the wall. Just as he turned away, he felt a clammy hand grip his shoulder...

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

"Ed, it's me." Said Al, leaning on him for support.

"Alphonse? Oh, Al. I thought I was a goner." He murmured, gripping his baby brother in a vice like hug. Al tore away from him.

"Oh, really? How strange, so did I. You know, when you LEFT ME TO ROT BY THAT TREE!"

Ed clung onto him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Al. I just panicked. After all, remember what happened last time..." Both men shuddered.

"Good point. Fine, I forgive you. For now." Al gave Ed a warning glare, then turned his attention to the door.

"Dammit, how long does it take to open a door?" Ed spat.

"Relax, Brother, it's still all the way over by that tree..." Al soothed.

"What's all the way over by that tree?" A small voice asked innocently.

The men stared down in horror as a pair of large muddy brown eyes gazed up at them.

"WINRY! IT'S HERE! IF I DIE, I LOVED YOU!" Ed yelled, clinging on to the door, while Al tried to bat her away with a stick.

With a sudden bang, the door was slammed open, and the two men hauled inside by a pair of strong hands. The door then slammed shut again immediately after. Anna couldn't help but feel a little insulted; they could've, at the very least, invited her in for a nice cup of tea.

Inside the house, hell was being raised. Winry and Al were working on barricading up the doors and windows, while Ed sat hunched up in the far corner, shivering and hugging himself.

"When did she get here? HOW did she get here?" Winry exclaimed over the hammering of the boards.

Al answered back. "We don't know. I just saw Ed talking to her, so I went over to help...but then we realised what she was..." He shuddered again before, placing a few more bits of furniture in front of the door. Just in case.

Winry sighed. "Ed, make yourself useful. Call up Central and warn them. Chances if they've reached us here, there'll be some turning up there too."

Ed shook his head. "F-fine." With a shaky hand, he picked up the phone from the handset. "Operator? Central, p-please."

Al finally sunk into a chair by the boarded up window, and peered through a crack. There she was, sitting there, reeking of innocence and a troubled past. Looked to be a Type A. Not so bad really, but now that she had turned up, it seemed likely that more would follow.

"Winry? Ed? It looks like we're in for a long ride. The infiltration of the Sues has begun..."


	2. Type B

Type B

Hello! :D Sorry, a quick side note. In reference to my last review- First off, thank you! :) Secondly, yes, Ed is a BIT out of character (I'm kidding, I know it's really out of character for him to cry in a corner), but don't worry- it's not because I perceive him as such, but because this is meant to be just a bit of a crack-fic. But, to be honest with you, I really didn't like portraying him as a terrified weakling, even if it was meant to portray the horror of the villain in this story (you'll see who soon), so hopefully, this time round, he'll be more like himself, but I can't promise much- I'm not terrific at pegging the characters' attitudes, but please bear with me.

Also , I know that it is a little confusing. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even know where I was going to begin with, but now I have a clear plan in my head, so...yay. Don't worry, it should begin to make sense in this chapter, as I'm going to be shedding light on the bigger picture. So, hopefully, it'll come off well. *Fingers Crossed*

Type B- Bella

Sue-ness- 5/10

Originality- 2/10

Additional info- This Sue has originated from another publicized story, commonly Harry Potter or Twilight. Often comes with Crossover villains, armed with knowledge of how to defeat them.

...

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, twirling his pen around his fingers. As it turns out, pushing pens as assistant to Fuhrer Gruman wasn't much more interesting than pushing pens as Colonel. With a dull passion, he once again cursed Gruman. The sly old man definitely knew how to get under his skin, as always.

Taking a deep breath, he glared back down at his paper work. It stared neutrally back. His eye twitched. His hand tightened. He raised his arm-

"Mustang!"

He promptly fell off his chair.

"Hawkeye! Don't do that again, you scared the life out of me." Roy panted, clutching at his chest.

Riza merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sir, maybe if you focused on your job more, I wouldn't be as inclined to." Roy stared petulantly back at her, before finally wilting under her stern glare, and dropping his gaze reluctantly back to the empty sheet of paper on his desk.

Hawkeye smirked down at him, then swiftly turned to retreat from the room, back to her own desk. On her way out, she was forcefully pushed aside by Mustang's new personal secretary; Estelle. Riza never did like her- she seemed far too snobby and vain...not to mention the sickening way she always gushed over Mustang. But today, she looked different...almost scared.

"Roy! Sir! Please, forgive my impertinence, but I have some urgent messages for you. Firstly, Fullmetal- I mean, Edward Elric- is calling for you; he'll be patched through to you in a few moments. But, more importantly- there's a girl outside, waiting for you. She won't tell us her name, but Sir, she looks very distressed and asks only for you." She simpered, fluttering her long false eye lashes.

Mustang sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose firmly. "Alright. First, patch me through to Fullmetal. I haven't spoken to the runt in a while." He smirked- this at least, should prove interesting.

He picked up the phone, and leant into the receiver. "Long time, no talk, Fullmetal. What's up?"

The boy's voice came through the speaker, tinny, muffled, and...scared? This caught Roy's attention.

"Mustang! Finally! How much are you paying your secretary, 'cause whatever it is, it's too much." His voice was loud and confident, but still...there was that hint of forced bravado that made the hairs on the back of Roy's neck stand up.

"Cut to the chase, runt. I'm kind of busy over here." He shot back, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Well, see, that's the thing. Me and Al found this girl outside earlier, and there was something about her..." He began, but stopped, almost afraid to go on.

A few seconds later, Ed's voice returned, with an edge of steely determination. "We have a Code Eight. I repeat, a Code Eight. We needed to warn you; chances are they've reached you too. Don't take any risks, Colonel."

The line went dead. Mustang stared at the receiver in shock, a look of total horror forming on his face. "C-code Eight. Not again..."

Riza took an uncertain step forward. "Sir?"

Mustang looked up at her, numb. "Fullmetal just told me. They have a Code Eight, most likely back at the Rockbell place, in Risembool."

Riza blanched. "A Code Eight. But how...?"

Estelle glanced around her, her face the picture of bemusement. "What's a Code Eight?"

Mustang looked up at her. "A Code Eight, Miss. Jones, is the code name for one of the most terrible, horrendous catastrophes that could befall our very existence."

Estelle gave him a long, blank stare.

"It describes the beginning of The Infiltration of the Sues."

Estelle gave him another long, blank stare.

At this point, Riza lost her patience.

"The Infiltration of the Sues, Jones, is an occurrence that happens every decade or so. You see, there is a universe opposing our own; the FanFiction universe. Usually, there is no physical connection, but every so often, the main components of the two universes align, allowing a very brief connection between the two. Even then, most characters cannot make it through. However, there are a select few with the sheer determination, power and audacity to make it here. The most dreadful abominations of the FanFiction world; the Mary-Sues. The only reason they can pass through the Gate is because of the inordinate amount of powers, luck and skill given to them. If they can pass through the Gate, they are either Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu. That's the only possible way they CAN get through."

Estelle gave her a long, blank stare.

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged glances. "Get out, Jones." She seemed to understand THAT fairly well.

Riza began pacing back and forth in the small space. "But how, Sir? This shouldn't be able to happen. Not for another four years!"

Mustang watched her anxiously. "I know, but now isn't the time to be focusing on that. We need to protect our country, immediately. Starting with that girl outside. We can't be taking any risks; I'll have to go down and send her away personally, if she won't listen to anyone else. Hawkeye- cover me."

Riza saluted him, back straight. "Sir!"

...

Bella couldn't understand what was going on; one minute she was playing with Renesme, the next she was faced with this horrible, white creature. She imagined it would have been staring at her- but it had no eyes. Just an enormous, empty mouth. It had been saying something about 'the truth', but she was far too distracted. Which was quite understandable, under the circumstances.

What felt like a mere few moments later, she found herself face down in the gravel outside some massive unfamiliar building, holding a crumpled piece of paper in her clenched fist.

It read 'Roy Mustang'. And now, that's all she knew.

She stumbled blearily into the building, shaking violently. "Roy Mustang! I need Roy Mustang!" People stared at her left and right, but she was beyond caring. She just wanted Roy Mustang.

After a few long minutes, when everyone had deserted the room she was occupying, she noticed a stern looking man walk in, followed closely by an even sterner looking blonde woman.

"Roy Mustang! Where is Roy Mustang?" It was like she had no control of her mouth any more. The man's expression hardened even more.

"You, girl. State your name and purpose here." He barked, raising his right hand, clenched in a half fist.

"I need to find Roy Mustang. Are you him?" She asked, frantic now. The blonde woman took a step forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

Bella swallowed dryly. "I don't know...but I need to find him. Please."

The man and woman exchanged a pointed look and nodded.

"Yes. I am Roy Mustang." The man took one step closer. "What is your name?" Although the last question sounded more like an order.

Bella didn't know why but she felt an ordinate sense of relief, that filled her and pushed out all other coherent thoughts and memories out of her head. "Roy! I've found you!" She rushed forward, arms outstretched; blindly reaching for him.

Roy raised his arm to do something, but the woman reacted first. She whipped out a gun, firing three consecutive shots in the air. "Restrain yourself!" She spat with a voice full of acid. "I assure you- next time, I will not miss."

Through the haze of her mind, she registered this danger, and froze on the spot.

Roy lowered his arm. "Good. Now- explain yourself."

"I d-don't know. I just came here, and I n-needed to find you. It told me so." Bella murmured, but her voice sounded alien to her; like it wasn't really _hers_.

The woman spoke up again. "_What_ told you so?"

"I said, I don't know. I d-don't remember..."

The tension in the atmosphere heightened dramatically. Bella didn't know what to do. That woman wouldn't allow her to get to Roy, so where did that leave her? She had to dispose of that woman, immediately.

She leapt with frightening speed, death etched in her dull golden eyes. The woman immediately cocked the gun at her, but she was too slow; Bella's hand was millimetres away from her throat when-

WHOOSH.

A wall of red hot flames sprung up just inches from her face, scorching her senses. She recoiled back in pain, shielding her face from the piercing heat. She whirled around, eyes wide in horror, as she was encircled by the flames, pressing in on her.

"Don't move!" The sharp bark shocked Bella to her core. She gazed up into the stone face of Roy Mustang, his hand poised in a clicking motion. "I'd burn you to a crisp faster than you could blink."

This was more than Bella's panicked mind could comprehend. Her vision dissolved to a haze of red, her body suddenly oblivious to pain. All she knew was that she needed to get away and in a sixteenth of a second, she had already mapped out her escape route.

...

Mustang couldn't understand it. The girl had literally dematerialised. For one brief moment, he wondered if he had gone too far, and somehow vaporised her, but then his rational mind kicked in, dispelling that thought from his head. You can't vaporise a human body, it's impossible. But then...

He stared in disbelief at the gaping hole in the wall where the main entrance used to be. Impossible.

Riza, having finally recovered from her near death experience, made her way past the dying fire and her gawping colleague. "Did she just...?"

"...Uh-huh..." Came Mustang's sophisticated reply.

Riza cocked her gun. "Looks like we have a bigger problem on our hands than we thought."


	3. Type C

Type C- Crow

Sue-ness- 8/10

Originality- 6/10

Additional info- Has a very strong 'emo/goth' stereotype thing going on, but will insist that they are 'unique', 'their own person' and never 'conform'. Apart from the emo stereotype that they will insist is nonexistent.

...

The trio sat in a huddle, disheartened.

"So what do we do now?" Winry asked. Al and Ed didn't even bother to respond. She shrugged and went to stand by the window.

"Wonder how our Type A is doing out there."

...

Anna was, if possible, even more put out than the group inside the house; all she wanted to do was make a good impression on the people she idolised and now they were hiding from her. She sensed a slow resentment building up deep in her chest, laced with a dull throbbing of self pity and misery.

Who needed them anyway? She'd be better off without them. Nodding firmly to herself, she thrust herself to her feet and stormed angrily away from the house. That'd show them.

BAM.

She landed heavily on her backside, blinking dazedly up at the offender who had carelessly rammed into her. Her vision rested on a boy only a few years older than herself, although it was hard to tell with the amount of makeup smothered on his face.

He glared moodily down at her, one eye twitching in annoyance. He looked to be about 16, with long black bangs covering his left eye and brushing his shoulders. His eyes were a deep violet, and ringed with coal black eye liner and eye shadow, which contrasted interestingly with the dark scarlet...lipstick (?) he was wearing. He had a piercing though his ear, lip and eyebrow-in all honesty he looked like he'd lost a fight with a stapler.

"What are you gawking at?" An acidic voice tore her from her observations.

"Nothing! Honestly!" She cried. She was greeted by another sceptical glare. "Fine, then, whatever. I have to go." And with that, she continued on her indignant march to...to...hmm. Where should she go? Probably where she came from- but where was that? It then occurred to her that she had no memory of anything earlier than that day, apart from the Elrics and the others, obviously.

The boy was watching her again. She whirled round. "What are YOU gawking at?"

The boy's gaze rose to meet her own.

"You. Sadly." He shrugged then walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

"Well, that's nice. See what you did? I'm not gonna let you help now." The boy turned away and began walking towards the house.

"Wait!" Anna cried, jogging after him, suddenly curious. "Help with what?"

"None of your business."

Anna pouted. "Yeah, yeah. Now spill." The boy smirked.

"I'm need to get inside that house over there. That was where you came from wasn't it?"

"No." Replied Anna, a sudden saddened aura hanging over her. "But I wish I did."

The boy raised one eyebrow. "Right..." There was a long pause. "So, kid, what's your name?"

"Anna. And yourself?"

"My name is irrelevant. But you can call me Crow."

"Great. Nice to meet you...Crow." The last part was muffled by Anna's uncontrollable snigger. Crow shot her yet another withering look.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, while you can. But at least I won't be the one...the one..." Crow went blank.

Anna giggled some more. "'The one' what, _Crow_?"

"At least they won't find out my name!" He finally blurted out, a smug smile on his face. "There."

"Who would anyway? Are you planning to get yourself into a situation where your first name would put you in danger?" Anna asked.

Crow narrowed his dark eyes at her. "Shut up."

"With pleasure."

...

Three pairs of curious eyes were fixed one the duo outside.

"There's ANOTHER one?" Al gasped.

"Looks like..." Came Ed's vague mutter.

Winry flopped into a chair. "Well, terrific. And this one's a guy, too. What if he can break in?"

"Dunno." Replied Ed, following suit and collapsing into a sitting position by the door. "Maybe we should call Mustang again."

Al shot him a withering look. "And what's he going to do? Send in the cavalry for two civilians and a retired soldier? Face it, brother; we're just not that important anymore."

Ed scowled, but remained stonily quiet. It was true. They really had faded into the background these last couple of years; once all the business with the 'Promised Day' had finally calmed down, and they'd been exploring like they'd always wanted... it really did feel like it was over. But what could you expect? The brothers had been practically and literally in Ed's case, soldiers, doing the job of grown men, and achieving the unachievable. They had mastered the basics of alchemy as children, excelled as teenagers, and saved the entire country, possibly the _world_ before they'd reached adulthood. Anything else they attempted now would be child's play, and leave them unsatisfied.

The brothers weren't the only ones in a rut. Winry was also feeling the pang for adventure and although the gaping chasm in her heart had finally been filled by the brothers' permanent return, another small hole was growing, constantly gnawing at her insides. She did hate to see her loved ones leave her, even if it was temporary, but she'd spent so long worrying about others, she'd never really given much thought to what _she_ wanted from her life. She'd thought when she younger, that Rush Valley would be enough for her, but it just wasn't. She wanted to be the best of the best, not just one of the best in Rush Valley. But how could she possibly tell that to Al and Ed, when she had made it very clear to them how much it had hurt her when they'd left to follow their goals? Especially Ed...

Al carefully watched his brother and his best friend as they gazed into space, completely oblivious to anything or anyone around them. Did they not realise the danger they were in? Shaking his head, he then coughed loudly. The pair jumped then turned to glare at him, almost accusingly.

"Hello?" He demanded, a stern expression on his face. "Look outside; we have a situation here. You can daydream later." Amazingly, he was beginning to lose his temper. That did not happen often.

"You're right." Ed shook his head too and raised himself to his full height. Not quite as tall as Al though. "We need to devise a strategy."

"Good idea. So, what do we know?" Asked Al.

Winry chipped in. "Well, we know they're growing in number. First one, then another in just a half hour. That can't be a coincidence."

"Right." This was Ed. "And they're probably appearing around here for a reason, so this house isn't safe, for the meantime at least."

"Exactly." And this was Al. "We need to get out of here, as quickly as possible. But without the aid of the military, or even any mode of transport, that won't be easy, especially if they decide to follow us. Which they most probably will."

"Ok." And now Winry. "That would mean we'd need an escape route without them seeing, if we want any chance of getting away from here unnoticed."

"Yeah; Al, can you transmute us a door at the side of the house-" Began Ed, but was stopped by Winry's furious glare. "Without leaving any permanent damage?" He added hurriedly.

Al nodded, a determined smile on his face. "Definitely. But what about after we leave the house? We can't just run, especially if we have no idea where we're going; for all we know, central could be an even worse option than staying here."

Ed exhaled loudly, closing his eyes in concentration. "Good point. Okay. Al? You go and call up Mustang again and find out what the situation's like over there. Winry? Go and get Den, along with some supplies; we could be gone for a while. I'll go and draw up some designs for the transmutation arrays we'd need to create an entire vehicle. Not gonna be easy, especially since I'm pretty rusty, on account of not being able to do anything for a couple years... But you do have plenty of spare automail pieces right, Win?"

Winry held back a reflex shudder at the idea of her precious creations being ripped apart to make a _car_. She forced herself to nod, and concentrate on getting out safely, not her years of work and sleepless nights. Wasn't that easy.

A smug smile spread across the blond's face, reminding her of Den whenever she threw him a particularly juicy bone. She couldn't deny he looked pretty adorable though. "Perfect. Thanks Win- I'll try not to make the damage irreparable." And with one last grin, he dashed off to the confines of her bedroom/mechanic shed. Her hand twitched toward the very tempting wrench lying on the table top, but she bravely resisted. This time.

As Winry watched both of the boys work valiantly on the task at hand, she couldn't help but feel a little privileged. After all, who got to see the _Elric Brothers_ working together in a crisis? Wasn't all too common of a sight anymore, unless the daily fight over who got the last slice of apple pie counted.

It felt just like the old days, except there was one crucial difference- she got to be right there, fighting beside them. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Type D

Hello. Again. XD So, this is in response to all the AWESOME reviews I've gotten- thank yooh all! :D Also, Neoko- Thanks for the suggestion. :D However, I didn't actually read that until AFTER I had written the C chapter. Also, the Ultimate Sue shall not be revealed until later, so the Sue-ness won't be 10 just yet. :) But (this is for everyone) if you have any ideas for names, attitudes, whatever, feel free to post them up and I'll try and work them in. :) So without any further ado-

Type D- Danni

Sue-ness- 7/10

Originality- 3/10

Additional info- A self-insert in disguise; essentially sums up everything the writer WANTS to be but can't.

The rain poured down, crashing to the ground like silver. It had collected in puddles by the roadside, which glowed in the dusky evening from the moonlight. It was so quiet, and cold; so foreboding.

The streets were empty, aside from one lone figure. That figure strode purposely forward, eyes fixed firmly on the prize. Central Headquarters. She had waited so, so long...

She shook her head, clearing it, and brushed the sodden turquoise locks out of her face. It would do her no good to lose track this close. Not after all she had been through to get here; the searching, the travelling, and of course- crossing the passage. The passage had appeared like a gash in the sky itself, roaring like an angry God. When she had seen it, she had felt an irresistible pull, she just knew this is where she had to go.

And now she was here. The feeling was like no other; pure contentment. She was almost overwhelmed, but the determination over rode any other sensation or need in her mind. Just a couple hundred meters...

Wait...was that...a girl running toward her? But- she was going so _fast_.

"What the hell?" She murmured aloud. This strange girl had been almost out of sight just a second ago, and now she couldn't be more than a few metres away.

Golden eyes, tinted red, glared at her from the darkness and then she was gone. The force of the bizarre girl skimming past her nearly threw her to the floor, but she gracefully flipped back onto her feet.

She turned, furious and indignant, to yell abuse at this outlandish girl but she couldn't even see her any more. Shrugging, she regained her cool demeanour and continued her brisk walk toward the imposing building ahead.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" A harsh voice barked at her. Something akin to mild surprise gracing her features, she slowed her walk.

"And just who are you?" She retorted.

"He told you to stop, civilian. I suggest you do as he says," another, more feminine voice echoed the first.

She didn't even bother to dignify this with a response, instead simply quickened her pace. Then she heard the unmistakable click of a gun cocking, and next thing she knew she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I repeat; I suggest you do as he says." A woman with long blonde hair stepped into the beam of the streetlamp, throwing creepy shadows across her face.

In the blink of any eye, the young girl had gripped the foreign object pointing toward her forehead, swiftly twisting it at a 180 degree angle, resulting in a satisfyingly shocked yelp of pain from the woman, and then thrust it downward, out of the stunned woman's grip.

The girl took one step back, holding the gun firmly towards the woman's face, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Did you like my little trick?"

She had expecting the woman to back away in fear, the man quickly following suit, but the woman simply returned the smirk and whipped another pistol out of a side pouch. "Impressive. Now, drop the gun, before someone gets hurt."

Momentarily stunned, she made her first mistake; she loosened her grip on the gun. The blonde woman immediately kicked the gun out of her hand, sending it skidding several meters away from them.

"We don't have time for games. So answer me; where did you come from?" Spoke the man.

"Sounds like you're the one playing games. What does it matter where I came from?" The girl spat.

"Answer me," The man repeated firmly and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"None of your business. Anyway, it's rude to pry-!" With this, the girl made to run at the man, but was immediately blocked by a scorching wall of fire. This is where she made her second mistake; she leapt cleanly over the fire, arms outstretched for the man's throat.

However, another wall of flame jumped out at her, and with no surface to push off of, she fell straight into the mass of fire. It was extinguished instantly, but she was now disoriented from the smoke and the throb of first degree burns covering her body.

Dizzy, she stumbled to her feet, gripping her particularly painfully scorched arms, groaning softly. "It wasn't supposed... to be like... this..."

The woman swiftly kicked out her feet from beneath her, and she become once again closely acquainted with the cold wet tar. She felt a hard boot press into her back, grinding her painfully into the floor.

"Where. Are. You. From?" The cold feminine voice demanded.

The girl spat weakly on the floor. "Don't see why I would tell you-". She was cut off by the boot pushing firmly down on her back, squashing the breath out of her.

"Fine-! I'll tell you," she gasped, panting heavily. "I'm not from here."

There was an impatient pause, and the girl felt compelled to explain. "I came from the Other World."

If anything, the boot just pushed harder. "You're one of _them_?"

The girl managed a hoarse laugh. "I'm not one of anything. My name is Danni Cloud, and I don't belong to anyone or anything. Not yet anyway."

The woman sighed impatiently. "Alright then, 'Danni'; what _are_ you doing here then?"

Danni shot her a dark look from underneath her boot. "I'm not telling you anything else, I don't care what you do to me."

The man swore underneath his breath, then crouched down to come face to face with the scowling girl. "What are you hoping to achieve by this?"

"More than you could possible understand." This was last sentence was very soft, and Danni tore her suddenly stinging eyes away from the man. This was too much.

"Try me."

Danni choked back her tears, but eventually responded. "Well... It all started seven long years ago. My parents were killed in a terrible fire that destroyed my home, and-"

"We don't have time for your life story! Tell us what you're trying to accomplish _here and now_!" The woman barked.

"Fine! I need to enrol in the Military, in order to find a way to bring back my parents for good," She blurted out, irritation clear in her voice. This really wasn't going like she had thought it would, it was like she wasn't even that important to the situation and that feeling was unfamiliar to her.

"And that's it? You just came to sign up for the Military? But why? What made you think that becoming a soldier would bring your parent's back?" The man asked, bemused.

Danni opened her mouth to speak, then closed it in mild disbelief. "I don't know. It just told me... that it would." She was quickly becoming more and more agitated, and was beginning to hyperventilate.

"_What told you_?" The man asked, urgency colouring his voice.

Danni's eyelids were growing heavier and heavier. "I... I don't... know... I didn't see... its face..."

The man barked down at her. "_What's face_? Tell me now!"

But the girl had already blacked out, completely oblivious to the furious man shouting into her face.

...

Roy sighed, placing his gloved hand over his face and raised himself from his crouching position. "Perfect. Stupid girl couldn't even stay conscious long enough to tell us what we should be looking for.

Riza lifted her foot from the girl's prone back. "At least we stopped her from hurting some innocent civilian. So, what do we do with her now?"

"It would be too risky taking her back to base, but- we can't just leave her here. I suppose we should just take her to the hospital then decide on our next move." Mustang responded, heaving the girl into his arms.

"It's a plan. But Sir, that other girl is still out there- is it wise to let her run around Central?"

"We have no choice. Anyway, she seems to want something with me so we'll most likely run into her again."

Riza sighed. "Can't wait."

...

Bella crouched, cold and numb, on the alleyway floor, shying away from the dim light the streetlamps cast along the brick wall. She watched intent, as Roy Mustang and the blonde carried away the strange turquoise haired girl.

Hissing softly, she raised herself to full height, all the while pressed tightly to the wall and out of sight. As soon Mustang and the other two made their way out of sight, she glided out of the darkness and made her way to the nearest form of shelter.

It appeared to be a quaint little shop; Bert's Groceries. When the harsh incandescent lights first caught her, she almost reeled back out of the door thanks to the artificial lighting overwhelming her sensitive vision.

A young red haired girl eyed her curiously. "Can I help you, miss?"

She simply half-smiled back at her, shaking her head, then hastily bustled over to the far shelf, where the glaring lights had receded to a gentle glow. Finally, able to relax, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a moist, yellowed sheet of paper.

Only one line was written, in deep red... ink?

"FIND ROY MUSTANG.

MAKE HIM YOURS.

RETURN TO ME."

Well, she had found Roy Mustang, but now what? Bella was pretty sure he still wasn't hers, and wouldn't be for a while yet. Of course, they were no match for her. But it was an inconvenience. She didn't know what it was like to be shot, and wanted to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"Miss?" A shrill voice echoed in the small building.

Bella froze.

"Miss? Do you need something?" The harsh sound of heels clicking on the dusty floor filled her ears.

Next thing, the fresh faced young woman was gazing down at her from those treacherous high heels. "Miss? If you're not going to buy anything, I'm afraid I'll need to ask you to leave."

Bella simply stared back at her like a rabbit caught in headlights. Her base instincts were raging against her common sense. She tried to speak but all that came was a raw croaking sound.

The girl squinted at her, suddenly looking concerned. "Are you ok? You look very pale... Maybe you should sit down-"

"No!" She almost yelled at the woman, wide eyes fixated on her long neck.

The woman took a startled step back, clearly at a loss at what to do with this unstable girl.

Bella forced herself to calm down and dredged up a dry smile. "No, really, I'm fine. I think I should go. Thanks..."

With that, she practically sprinted out of the shop, leaving a perturbed shopkeeper in her wake.

...

The girl, Rebecca, watched as the strange customer dashed out the door, leaving it wide open and banging about in the strong winds. She quickly ran up to pull it shut and got a blast of cold air and rain for her troubles.

"You'd think that people would remember to just close the door when they left." She grumbled to herself. "Thank goodness my shift is nearly up."


	5. Type E

Hallo! :) I'm starting to think this little footnote might just be a permanent addition to my story. Unless, you'd rather it wasn't. But, anyway, thank you for the more amazing comments. I'm still smiling! :D This is partially why I put up another one so quickly. The main one being, my mocks are next week, so if you're waiting for another chapter; don't hold your breath. Also, thanks for the ideas, and you'll be seeing them put to use very soon. :P They would have been in this one but I couldn't resist. Hey, I only get ONE 'E'. So, anywho, keep reading and reviewing and ENJOY! :D

Type E- Edowado-kun

Sue-ness- 8/10

Originality- 1/10

Additional Info- Japanese version of Edward Elric. Most often YAOI. Very distasteful and so OOC, it can't really be considered the same character as the actual Edward.

Ding-Dong!

Silence.

Ding-Dong!

"Sig! Can you get the door?"

Silence.

Ding-Dong!

"SIG!"

Ding-Dong!

"Alright, fine! I'm coming!"

Izumi sprinted down the stairs, fuming, and threw open the door. "WHAT!"

Standing before her was a short blond teenager, gazing up at her with large golden eyes. "Konichiwa, Izumi-san!"

Izumi simply watched the boy, open mouthed. "Edward...? What did you...? Why do you look so _young_?"

'Edward' simply smiled obliviously. "How is Sig-kun? And Pinako-chan?"

"What are you talking about? Wait- what have you done now?" Izumi roared, picking up the small boy by the collar.

'Edward' squirmed and tried to push himself away from the furious housewife. "Izumi-san! I just wanted to come and say 'Yo'. What's the matter? You're not angry with me...are you?" At this point, his eyes were beginning to water and his lips to tremble.

Izumi only got angrier. "What's the matter with you?" She demanded. "You're not acting yourself..." Suddenly, the realisation dawned on her. He wasn't acting himself... because it wasn't even him! Age reversal is impossible, especially since Edward couldn't even perform alchemy any more. Not to mention, _this_ Edward looked different...

She raised the emotional boy a few inches higher and growled into his face; "Who are you? 'Cause you're sure as hell not the Edward I know!"

The boy simply floundered, tears freely flowing now. "Izumi-san! Y-you're scaring me."

Despite the fact that Izumi had spent _years_ training Edward and his younger brother to defend themselves from this type of attack, this supposed Edward was simply squirming under her firm grip. It made no sense...

It was then, that Izumi's gigantic husband marched into the room, holding a ham almost as big as his torso. "Izumi! Edward? What's going on here?"

Izumi turned to Sig, still holding the blubbering child in the air. "This is _not_ Edward- it's an imposter!" With that, she slammed him to the floor with a satisfying thump.

The imposter whimpered, covering his face and cowering away from the terrifying woman. "Sig-kun, help me!"

Sig, perplexed, turned to his wife. "Who is he then?"

Izumi responded by picking the boy back up and shoving him firmly up against the wall. "Tell me your name, imposter!"

"It's me- Edowado, Izumi-san! Don't you recognize me?" He whimpered.

"Edowado?" Izumi cried in disbelief. "How do you know me?"

At this point Edowado was all out blubbering, hiccupping and sniffing. "What are you talking about? You've taught me and Alo for years. We're your best students!"

Sig trudged up to stand behind Izumi and squinted down at Edowado. "No... No, that doesn't look like Ed. He kinda looks like a girl."

Izumi crushed Edo a little harder into the wall. "Why are you here?"

"What's going on down here?" A stern elderly voice yelled down, followed by an equally stern elderly woman.

Sig turned to greet her. "Oh hey, Pinako." Pinako simply nodded and swept past him to peer up at the writhing boy.

"Edward?" She asked, as perplexed as Sig. "What are you doing here?"

Edowado turned desperately to the bemused old woman. "Pinako-chan! You have to help me, Izumi-san has gone mad!"

Pinako simply frowned up at him. "Why are you speaking so strangely, Ed?"

"It's not Ed! It's some kid that looks like him, calling himself 'Edo'!" Izumi growled.

"No! It's me, Edo! Please, listen to me!"

"This is ridiculous! Someone had better explain themselves IMMEDIATELY."

"Everybody, QUIET!" An enormous roar ripped through the room.

Not surprisingly, everybody was quiet.

"Good. Now 'Edo'- what are you actually doing here?" Sig growled.

Edowado sniffled then gazed up at him with beseeching golden eyes. "Alo and I have come back from travelling, and well- I came here to get all of your blessing."

Pinako raised one eyebrow. "Blessings for what... Edo?"

"Me and Alo..." Edowado began uncertainly. "We... we're getting married! There! I said it."

Needless to say, everyone was stunned. Izumi slackened her hold on the boy's shirt and let him slip clumsily to the floor. "M-married?"

All eyes were on the quivering boy. "Yeah, married. I know it's a bit sudden but-"

"Sudden? You think our problem is that it's too 'sudden'?" Pinako screeched, wide eyes ablaze.

"Wait, wait, wait- It's not even Ed, remember? It's an imposter." Sig reasoned.

Izumi turned on him. "But why would someone..." She froze. "Oh, no... But that's impossible. It can't be now."

Sig nodded gravely. "Seems so."

Pinako glared at them both. "Would either of you care to enlighten me?"

Izumi shook her head, then finally spoke; "It must be a Code Eight."

Pinako gasped. "A Code Eight...? Of course! It would only make sense... but now?"

"I don't know, but anyway, it wouldn't even be a Code Eight- by the looks of him, he would classify as a Code Seven." Sig interjected, scratching his beard.

"Do you think?" Pinako wondered.

"Hey!"

All three adults turned to the tear sodden teen.

"So? Do we have your blessing?" Edo asked in a frail voice.

"NO!" Came the irate reply.

Edowado shrunk back into the wall. "Sorry!" He squeaked.

Izumi bent down to peer at the boy's face. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"Same as usual, I guess." He mumbled.

"Same as usual?" Izumi remarked, incredulously, raising her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'same as usual'?"

He jumped and began to whimper again. "I d-don't know, I only r-remember coming here..."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Great."

Pinako suddenly jumped, her wise eyes wide with fear. "If this is a Code Seven... there must be at least four others like him out there! What if they've gone to Risembool?" She suddenly stopped and gasped with genuine terror. "What if they've found Ed, Al, and Winry?"

Izumi and Sig froze while this revelation sunk in. "We need to go there and find them, they might need our help- if they haven't already got themselves killed, the numbskulls." Izumi muttered. "Honey, can you go and get some stuff for the road?" Sig just nodded and abandoning the meat on the counter, made his way upstairs.

"I think I'm better off staying here." Pinako chipped in.

Izumi snapped round to look at her. "What? But-"

"Don't bother." Pinako interrupted harshly. "I need to keep an eye on business here and anyway; what use would an old bag of bones like me be to you two out there? Just get going and make sure those three haven't done anything stupid... like destroy my home." She added, not without some vindictiveness. "And that means I can keep track of Ed's doppelganger over there. Hell, he might even make himself useful around here."

They both had a quick look at the quivering mess on the floor.

"...Although I seriously doubt it." Pinako amended, casting a sceptical glance over him.

"Hey, Izumi? I got everything," Sig called from upstairs.

"Great work, Honey. We'll go in a minute." Izumi replied then quickly turned back to the elderly woman checking over Edowado on the floor. "I guess this is it, then."

Pinako smiled warmly. "I guess so. You travel safely now, you hear?"

Izumi returned the smile. "Of course. You take care too. And of that mess, to a lesser extent."

Pinako chuckled indulgently. "Goodbye, Izumi."

"See you later." Izumi walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Sig, we're going!"

"...Okay!" Came the gruff reply, followed by the enormous man jogging down the stairs carrying two full suitcases. "Later, Pinako. Bye...Edo."

Then the couple walked briskly out of the door, turning quickly for the train station.

Pinako sighed heavily and knelt down in front of Edo. "How are you feeling?"

Edo sniffled then managed a brave smile. "Better, thanks, Pinako-chan."

The old woman smiled kindly. "Good- now, Edo? Stop calling me that. My name is Pinako. Even Auntie Pinako, if you want. But not 'Pinako-chan'. Understood?"

Edo gazed at her confusedly but nodded all the same.

"Glad we've sorted that out. Now, get up and move that ham into the freezer, I couldn't possibly move it myself, in my old age. Then you can mop up, and dust the counters."

Edowado smiled uncertainly. "Umm... Yes... Arigato, Auntie Pinako."

"And if you need me, I'll be in the back having a cup of tea. Now, get to it. Chop, chop!" She barked, to which Edo immediately ran to shift the over sized chunk of meat. She smiled. "I could get used to this..."

...

Back in the Risembool household, things were even more frantic.

"Al! Have you called Mustang yet?"

"Yeah, but his secretary said he just left!" Al replied.

A load cuss sounded throughout the house. "Well, did you ask _her_ what things were like, then?"

"No! Hang on..."

Winry tentatively knocked on the door to her personal workshop, where her precious creations were being torn apart for scrap just a few meters away. It was torture! When she heard no response, she nudged open the door and peaked inside, then immediately wished she hadn't. There was her latest model, half destroyed, the main components bent and twisted almost beyond recognition, held in the hands of her sheepishly grinning boyfriend.

"EDWARD!" She screeched, almost dropping the hastily packed luggage all over the floor.

He put down the middle and raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "You said I could!"

"Not that one! That one had a little sign on saying 'DO NOT TOUCH!', I thought that would be enough to tip you off!" Growled Winry, eyes ablaze.

Edward felt his own temper rising. "Hey, we're in a crisis here! You can rag at me for damaging your precious automail later!"

Winry gasped in rage, and took one furious step forward. "Rag at you? Excuse me, but that 'precious automail' probably saved your life a dozen times!"

"And, if you'll let me finish, it'll save all of our lives!" He retorted, crossing his arms. "But, hey, if you'd rather keep me here, yelling at me for dismantling some hunks of metal, feel free, but don't blame me if it gets us all killed!"

"Oh, you little-!" She spat, turning a violent shade of scarlet. "You ignorant, selfish, midget, alchemy FREAK!"

Ed's eyes widened in shock and fury. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO DROWN IN A SHOT GLASS OF WATER?"

Winry just smiled smugly, pleased to have gotten him so riled up so easily. In response, she simply stuck out her tongue and flounced proudly out of the room, still holding her packing to her chest.

In fact, she was so busy celebrating, she didn't notice when she ran straight into Alphonse and fell backwards into the room, spilling her packed goods all over the floor in a haphazard mess. There was a tense silence for a few seconds, before Ed burst out laughing, cackling like a mad scientist and hugging his sides.

"Ha! Good one, Al!" He spluttered, grinning like a maniac.

Al held out a hand for Winry, blushing. "Sorry, Winry. I guess I didn't see you there; you should really be more careful..."

Winry just nodded and hurriedly started gathering up the ruins of clothes and cans around her. Edward raised himself to his feet, stretched and picked his way over the mess to where Alphonse stood. "So? What did the secretary say?"

"Not a whole lot. She didn't seem to really know what was going on but she did say that Mustang had gone after some strange girl that kept asking for him. Do you think...?" Al pondered.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, looks like they're there too. So where do we go now?"

Having finally picked up the remainders of her packing, Winry decided to contribute her two cents. "How about Dublith? I don't think they'll have reached Izumi's place yet."

Ed and Al froze then exchanged looks. "Ask for help from Teacher?" Ed asked uncertainly. "But why would she help us? She would just tell us to deal with it ourselves, we're not even her students anymore..."

"But what other option do we have? We can't stay here; we'll be over run soon enough. Al, I think you should call up Izumi and see what happening over there. Ed's nearly done with his designs anyway." Winry ordered, shooting a harsh look at Edward. "He's destroyed enough of my work to do it."

Al sighed resignedly, and walked back out of the room to find the phone, while Ed picked up the twisted bits of metal and resumed his destructive work. Winry just shuddered, ran out of the room and closed the door behind her, only to be greeted by a curious Den.

"Come on, boy, let's leave Ed to his work. I guess you'll have to wait a little longer for that new leg of yours."

Den whined, tucking his tail between his legs and shooting a glare at the closed door.

"I know, Den. We all do."

...

Anna was getting sick of silently following around the weird gothic boy. All he was doing was walking round and round the house, not speaking, just occasionally grunting something indistinguishable.

She couldn't take it any longer. "What are you even doing?"

Crow simply turned and glared at her, shook his head and went back to peering up at the house. Anna wanted to scream and shout, but she heroically held her tongue. After a few more minutes though, her resolve had significantly diminished. "Seriously, you had better tell me what's going on, or I'm going."

Crow rolled his eyes. "Go then. It's not like you're helping any."

"I would, if you gave me something to help with! Come on, I've been sitting here for hours; it's dark and cold and I want to go home!" She wailed pitifully, stomping her feet like a child.

"Stop acting like such a big baby! I didn't ask for your help anyway so if you want to go home, GO HOME!" He yelled back at her.

Anna felt her eyes welling up. "I don't even know where home is! I just wanted to meet Ed and Al and Winry and everyone. You're not even a real character here; I don't know why I'm even talking to you! Just tell me how to get inside, if nothing else."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, you idiot! And is you don't stop whining, they're going to get away and all of this will have been pointless."

"All of what? You've spent the last couple of _hours_ walking round and round in circles with no results. You know what? I'm going to find a way in on my own. Have a nice life, 'Crow'!" She spat, strutting off to the other side of the house.

Crow simply shook his head once more, and began scouring the base of the house.

Anna on the other hand was taking a completely different approach. There was a pretty wide chimney up there, she was sure she could slip in through there. Now all she needed was a way to scale the wall...BINGO!

Clapping her hands in delight, she skipped over to a stack of barrels, full of freshly picked apple. "I'm sure they won't mind... Not really..." She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath then body slammed the barrels with all of her weight. At first, nothing happened and Anna felt a bit let down and she rubbed her aching shoulder.

Then, as if in slow motion, the barrels began to wobble then sway then, finally, with a massive BANG, collapsed, spreading its apple-y goodness all over the floor. After kicking away most of the now bruised produce, she positioned the barrels into a kind of warped stairs and began to make her shaky ascent.

About half way up, she felt the barrels begin to give way and in an act of startled desperation, she leapt up, clutch at the bottom of the roof as the barrels toppled beneath her, and rolled quickly away. She screamed and shrieked, trying desperately to hoist herself fully onto the roof, but the slates were too loose and they kept slipping out from beneath her sweaty palms.

"CROW! CROW! HELP ME!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

A few agonizing seconds later, the shocked boy came running into sight, eyes wide with disbelief. "What the-? What have you done?"

Anna screamed back down; "I was trying to get to the chimney, but I slipped and now I can't get down and I'm really scared so don't just stand there, HELP ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Crow stood there for a few more agonizing seconds. "Fine." He eventually conceded. "But, on one condition."

"WHAT?"

"From now on... You have to refer to me as Lord Crow and yourself as my Humble Minion."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, you wanted my help, didn't you? Well, that's my price. It's your choice." With that Crow smiled and sat down, grinning up at the terrified girl.

The girl floundered, internally debating; her pride or her life?

Hmm...

Definitely, her life! "Fine, 'Lord Crow'! I'm your Humble Minion- now GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SAVE ME!"

Crow just smirked some more. "But how do I know you'll still call me that once you get down?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Seriously, hurry up, I'm slipping!" She yelled furiously back.

"Swear on your life!" He retorted.

She glared down at him, incredulously. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Swear on your life, cross your heart and hope to die! Then, and only then, will I help you."

Anna couldn't believe him! Here she was, about to fall to her DEATH, and he was playing games! What kind of insufferable, selfish character was he?

"Fine, fine. I swear on my life! Happy?"

"No! Say it all!"

"FINE! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"And what else?"

"STICK A NEEDLE IN MY BLOODY EYE!"

"There. That wasn't so difficult was it?"

"I hate you so much."

"I know!" He called up happily, piling the barrels back into a more stable set of stairs.

A mere 10 seconds later, he had built a set of stairs and was easily making his way up, then with one arm, pushed the furious girl up onto the roof, then pulling himself swiftly up.

Anna just glared at him, and scrambled shakily up to the roof. Crow chuckled.

"What- no thank you?"

...

Al glanced at Winry, alarm apparent on his face. "Did you hear that?"

Winry glanced up from Den, whose tummy she was scratching. "Hear what?"

Alphonse shook his head and turned back to his phone. "Nothing."


	6. Type F

Hello. Again. :D... Ok, I'm sorry, it's been far too long, but it's been a bit hectic what with my exams and my dad just coming back out of hospital. He's doing well now, just in case you're interested. :) Anyways, I hope that my posts will be a little more regular now, but I still can't promise anything, I'm afraid., but thank you very much for reviewing and alerting... and just reading my story, I guess. :D Well, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forward to an even better new Year.

Type F- Felicity (AKA Fluffy)

Sue-ness- 6/10

Originality- 3/10

Additional info- Chimera girl (most often Feline) with a tragic past, often involving imprisonment and experimentation. Usually an orphan. Then again... aren't most Sues?

The sound of crying pounded at her delicate ears while the metallic stench of blood clawed at her sensitive nose. Felicity couldn't take this for much longer; she longed for sunlight, for warmth... for tuna.

"Fluffy!" The harsh voice dragged her back to reality. "Get up! You're coming with me, now." Felicity closed her eyes and pressed herself further into the cold stone wall. No more. Please, no more.

The man lost his patience and stormed into the dark prison, grabbing the girl roughly by her neck and dragging her out into the dimly lit corridor. "Filthy beast." He spat angrily.

Felicity didn't know where she was being taken, but she had a good idea. They wanted to carry out more experiments on her. She was their favourite lab rat- well, lab CAT would be a better description. She had long since been transformed into a feline chimera and was the strongest, most promising one they had in captivity, which was why they insisted on dragging her back and forth to the lab almost every day. And each experiment was more painful and degrading than the last- she was covered in cuts and bruises, and had lost so much blood she could barely stand.

Without warning, she was thrown roughly into a brightly illuminated room, filled with tall, faceless men and women. All of them were glaring darkly at her as she crawled dejectedly into the centre of the room once more. When she finally made it, she collapsed weakly to the floor in a tight defensive ball.

Empty minutes passed, no one moved or spoke. There was nothing but the bare, white floor.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Experiment 43- Name: Felicity Black. Gender: Female. Age: 13. Breed: Feline/Human. Home: Chimera Correctional Facility. Next of Kin: None. Destination: Amestris."

Felicity started. "Wha-?"

A tall bald man wearing dark glasses stared impassively down at her. "Silence. You will leave this place presently, and be sent to the land of Amestris. There, you will carry out your orders, without fail. After which, you will be released from any bindings and free to do as you please. Be it flee, or die, it matters not to us."

Felicity simply nodded. The man dropped a small folded piece of paper at her feet.

"Here are your instructions. You will keep them with you at all times and show them to no one. Disobeying this order will result in death. No exceptions. You speak to no one unless instructed and reveal your plans to no one. You will obey me, and only me, without question. Understood?"

She nodded once again, visibly flinching.

"Very well." The man then spun on his heel and glided swiftly out of the room. The girl barely had time to breathe before she was lifted high into the air by many hard, icy hands, all gripping and pinching at her skin. Right before her eyes, the ceiling began to tear in two, revealing a terrible black emptiness just beyond it.

The hands thrust her upwards, and screaming, Felicity was swallowed by the void.

...

Sig and Izumi sat silently on the cold metal bench at the train station, waiting for a train that wasn't coming for another 15 minutes. The place was almost deserted, aside from a sleeping hobo, dozing on another bench on the other side of the station.

Time seemed to stretch on indefinitely, made all the unbearable by the mere knowledge that Ed, Al and Winry could all be in danger- and all they could do was sit there. Izumi fidgeted uncomfortably. Where was the damn train?

She looked around again, hoping that maybe the train had come early, but was instead greeted by a very different sight. Stumbling out of the station came a young girl, wearing a thick over coat and hat. The girl was staring right at her with glassy eyes. Izumi could tell the girl was shaking, even from several metres away and nudged Sig.

"See that girl?" She muttered.

Sig squinted at the girl. "Yeah; what about her?"

"I don't know... Just something about her makes me feel uneasy." She shook her head and glanced up at the clock. Still 13 minutes left.

When she stole another look at the girl, she realised she was still looking straight at her. Izumi returned the look with a stern glare, but still the girl continued to watch her. Narrowing her eyes, Izumi rose to her feet and crossed her arms. "Is there a problem?" She called over.

The girl looked shocked, and shook her head wildly. Izumi raised one eyebrow sceptically then sunk back down into her seat.

10 minutes.

...

Felicity pressed herself further into the uncomfortable metal seat, away from the piercing gaze of the woman glaring at her. She was on to her. She tried to distract herself by reading over her instructions again. There, on the yellowing paper, someone had messily scrawled a brief set of commands.

_Travel to Risembool. Find the Elric Brothers. Become their friend. Return to the facility with them._

And then underneath, in a different coloured ink and handwriting-

_You may make use of Types A and C._

Types A and C... What did that mean? And how was she meant to find 'the facility'? What the hell was going on...?

"Is there a problem?"

Felicity refocused and realised she was looking straight at the scary looking woman. It appeared she was twice as scary when she was angry. She quickly shook her head and averted her gaze to a more innocent location- the clock. 10 minutes until her train came.

To calm her nerves, she pulled herself to her feet and started wandering around the station, all the while keeping her head down. She didn't need to attract any more attention to herself, but she couldn't stop herself from occasionally taking a look at the hostile couple. They never got any less hostile.

...

Now the girl was walking around. And, it might have just been Izumi's imagination, but she kept looking over at Izumi and Sig; and Izumi was getting tired of it. It was getting ridiculous.

"Hey, kid!" She rose once more to her feet, and took a couple confident strides toward the strange girl. The girl backed away, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "What do you think you're doing?"

The girl just shook her head again, her golden eyes wide and frightened. "I... I d-don't-"

There was a long pause. Izumi rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favour and stop eyeballing me and my husband."

The girl shook her head once again. "B-but I..."

She was interrupted by the deafening roar of the steam train as it came rumbling towards them, and Izumi didn't want nor have time to hang around making small talk with some brat. She lifted her bags with surprising ease and quickly boarded the train, immediately followed by Sig... and to her dismay, the strange girl.

Thankfully, the train was also pretty empty, so there were plenty of seats to choose from. She and Sig settled for a table seat near the back of the carriage.

Once settled, Sig yawned loudly. "How long do you suppose the trip will take?"

"Not too long." His wife replied, gazing out of the window. "I would say an hour or so."

"Oh,good. I just hope the boys are doing okay. And Winry, of course." Sig sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Me too, honey. Me too..."

...

In Central, the situation was not nearly so relaxed. Mustang and Hawkeye had been trying to leave the hospital for a good half hour, but the personnel refused to let them go without answering a series of long, pointless questions.

They were convinced that the Type D they had brought in, who referred to herself as Danni Cloud, was actually some innocent girl the two of them had abused and they weren't letting them go until they could either prove they were innocent or until the girl woke up and told them they were innocent. It didn't seem likely that either was happening any time soon.

"What part of 'urgent military matters' don't you people understand? The safety of this country is at risk and-" Mustang bellowed.

"You know what else is 'at risk'? That girl's life. So don't think for a second we'll let you get away with it just because you keep flashing those badges and that fancy pocket watch of yours around!" The Doctor retorted, slamming his fist on the table between them.

Mustang leaned into the man's face. "That girl is not just some innocent victim. I know she doesn't look like it, but she is extremely dangerous, and there are others like her out there, putting more people's lives in danger! I'm telling you, we need to leave right now, or people will die and their deaths will be on your hands."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "And you expect me to believe that crap? You think you can scare me into letting you walk out of here, scot free? There is a young girl through there, unconscious, beaten and severely burned all over her body, and as you keep saying, you are the renowned _Flame_ Alchemist, not to mention your body guard over there is wearing boots, to match the foot print on her back. The pieces are all there, I'd have to be an idiot to let you two go free."

"Why would we beat a girl intentionally, unprovoked, and then bring her to a hospital? If we knew we were going to be accused like this, we would have been better off leaving her to die on the road side!" Interjected Hawkeye. "Keeping us here is doing no one any good; if you did let us go, and we were guilty, we wouldn't get away with it. You're obviously going to make a note of this, and as 'renowned' as we are, we're not going to slip through the woodwork. You have nothing to lose by letting us go, but keeping us here will cause people to lose their lives!"

The Doctor simply stared, flustered. "Well, I... That is, to say..."

A young woman burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Doctor Wright! We need you through here, Mrs. Howard is coding...!"

The Doctor swore loudly. "Alright, fine! I don't have time to deal with you right now, but don't think this is the end of it."

Relieved, Mustang broke into a grin. Bad move. The Doctor shot him a disgusted glare as he ran out of the room.

"Well, Sir, it seems our luck hasn't run out just yet." Hawkeye commented.

Mustang chuckled quietly. "I wouldn't call that lucky, Lieutenant."

"Well, whatever it was, it saved our necks."

They immediately made their way out of the building and back into the icy night. It then occurred to them, they had no idea where to begin looking for the Type B. Thanks to her astounding, almost unreal powers, she could be anywhere at all.

After a quick, debate, and some childish name calling, they decided to just retrace their steps and ask around to see if anyone had noticed her; that little corner shop they'd seen on the way seemed as good a place to start as any...


	7. Type G

Hey, well...I'm back... at long, long last... :) I won't make excuses, I've been off this thing for far too long but, I do have some good news- my exams are nearly over, for two whole blissful years! :D So, I'm nearly free to go back to writing on here and maybe not leave massive 6 month gaps between chapters; which I'm very apologetic for, in case any of you were waiting on the story to be updated. Anyway, enough of my rambling- on with the story!

Type G- Galaxy

Sue-ness- 8/10

Originality- 2/10

Additional Info- These sues are generally beautiful with a perfectly sculpted face, long, glamorous hair and deep, glowing eyes... shame there's usually nothing of real value behind them.

...

Sam was tired. Very tired. Exhausted even. As he yawned heavily and slumped across the plastic counter, he allowed his mind to drift. He simply couldn't understand why the Boss insisted on keeping the shop open all night, every night; even Sundays. No one had so much as walked past the doorway in over an hour and why would they? It was 3:00 AM for God's sake!

He should be at home, like everyone else in this God-forsaken city! Curled up with a hot drink, sitting in his favourite armchair in front of the fireplace, maybe with the radio playing some soothing music as he gently drifted off to sleep...

In fact, he was toying with the idea of catching a quick cat nap behind the counter, when to his dismay, he heard the distinct ring of a bell and a door opening and closing. He immediately sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, Sir, Ma'am. Can I help you?" He croaked.

The young man, looking in his late twenties, turned his sharp-eyed glare on him and marched swiftly to the counter, followed by another blonde stern-looking woman.

"Yes, you can. We're looking for a girl with long, dark hair, Caucasian -looks to be Amestrian-, no more than twenty or so years old; we suspect she passed through this area a few hours ago. Have you seen anyone fitting this description?"

Sam was slightly taken back- he was expecting the man to ask for directions or maybe pick up a packet of smokes; not to interrogate him on a missing person.

"Ah... um... Well, n-no, I haven't seen anyone since I got here an hour and a half ago, let alone someone like that. Sorry." He stammered, slightly disconcertedly as he realised from the uniforms that these were military personnel. Not just that, but _high-ranking_ military personnel. Crap.

The man sighed exasperatedly and put one gloved hand to his forehead. "You're certain of this?"

Sam faulted. "Y-yeah...Uh, I mean, yes, definitely." Seeing no real change in the man's demeanour, he felt compelled to continue. "But, um, if you want, you could try talking to Rebecca- she had the shift just before me, so if this girl you're looking for had come by earlier, she'd probably know."

Finally, the man's expression softened slightly and Sam felt like he could breathe again.

"How can we get in touch with this woman, 'Rebecca'?" The woman asked, her voice as stern as her appearance.

"Just a second- I'll get you her phone number." Sam scurried hastily into the back room and fumbled through idle pieces of paper and files until, with much relief, he found what he was looking for.

...

Mustang couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched- most likely because he _was-_ but he forced himself to push his emotions to one side while he focused on his new unofficial mission. He couldn't afford a single slip-up, like he had been so close to allowing earlier in the Central building. The pure terror he felt when that girl had almost dug her claw-like fingers into the neck of his precious sub-ordinate had been almost too much to bear and it was not something he would allow again. If he had reacted even a fraction of a second later, he wouldn't even be standing here, but more likely in a hospital or even...

No, now was not the time to dwell on such things.

"Sir?" A clear voice brought him back to his senses and he turned to see Hawkeye gazing at him, perplexedly. "Are you alright? You look a little... distracted."

"Uh...yeah, fine." He replied, avoiding her sherry eyes.

Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at his strange behaviour, but decided to let it go... for now.

The young man came rushing back into the room, tightly clutching a white card with a number scribbled messily on it. "H-here you go! This is her number," He cried shakily, handing over the card with an equally shaky hand. "A-anything else?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow at the man's nervous behaviour. "Yes, actually- do you have a telephone we can use?"

The man gulped visibly. "No, but there is a phone box right outside that you can use. See?" He pointed a shaky hand to the phone box that was indeed standing outside the window.

"I see. Thank you for your help." And with that, Mustang strode smoothly out of the shop without so much as a glance back and was followed closely by Hawkeye, leaving a frightened and slightly puzzled young man in their wake.

...

"If I just fill in a line here... add a symbol there... and just one more..." Edward muttered under his breath as he scribbled and erased parts of his very intricate alchemic array while Alphonse and Winry watched on from Winry's bed.

"You know, Brother, now that I've finished packing and I've transmuted a door, I could just transmute a vehicle for us without the array..." Alphonse murmured hesitantly from the side.

Edward simply responded by sending him a murderous glare. "I've gotten this far- I'm nearly done, after all! There's no need for you to transmute anything."

Alphonse and Winry simply shook their heads silently. Ed and his dumb pride! But still, they had to admit, the array was pretty impressive. Well, at least, Al thought it was impressive- to Winry it was just squiggles, random words and the remnants of her precious auto-mail. All of a sudden, she wasn't nearly as 'impressed'.

"Done!" Edward leapt up, a wide grin lighting up his eager face. "It's perfect!" He stood back to allow them both to admire his handiwork, but for some reason they didn't feel very compelled to. He shrugged and picked up the paper he had painstakingly drawn the arrays onto, rolling them into neat tubes and tucking them under his arm. "Alright- I think we're all ready here. Alphonse- have you sealed off all the other doors and windows?"

"Yes, Brother!"

"Winry, have you packed up everything we'll need over the next few days?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. Now we just need to check that types A and C aren't looking in our direction and we're sorted." Edward sighed and made his way to a boarded up window.

"T-there's no one there..." He murmured in shock. Alphonse stared up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He jumped up and joined Edward at the window. Where before there were two teenagers pacing around their house, glaring in at them like rabid dogs, but now... nothing. "This is bad- really bad."

Winry gazed between them, fear written all over her face. "They could have just left..."

"No," Edward shook his head solemnly, "they wouldn't have just 'left'. Those _things_ would never just 'leave'."

Alphonse drew back from the window, shaking slightly. "We have to leave. Now."

BANG.

They all gasped then fell into complete silence as they stared at each other.

Edward widened his eyes and mouthed one word. _"Run."_

Winry and Al raced for the door with the supplies and alchemic blueprints in hand while Ed fell into a fighting stance, glaring around the seemingly empty house for any signs of movement.

Another, softer bang caused him to spin round and step carefully backwards towards the door where Winry and Al were franticly laying out the alchemic arrays and chunks of metal.

He was just one step away from the door when-

"BROTHER!"

A blinding pain slammed into his head and stars spun in his vision as he stumbled forward, then spun round to catch a glimpse of his assailant.

There stood a heavily made up boy smirking at him with wild eyes, holding a thick blood stained plank of wood. "Have I got your attention now?"

...

There were birds singing.

Her vision was bleary, her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember her own name, but she did know there were birds singing.

Slowly she sat up, holding her aching head and blinked at the dazzling light of the sun; it was so pretty. Looking around, she started taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a luscious field with bright colourful flowers and a clear running stream. Dazedly, she crawled delicately over to the stream and looked into her reflection.

Staring back at her was a vision of beauty. Porcelain but somehow sun-kissed skin, wide sparkling aqua eyes, a cute little button nose and plump ruby red lips. At a second glance, she also took in her long shimmering waterfall of blonde hair and slender but shapely figure. Yes, she was a true beauty to behold, indeed. She gracefully reached out one delicate hand to skim the surface of the water and marvelled at the beauty of the miniature droplet of water on her slender fingertips.

"Uh...hello?"

She spun in surprise, clutching her tiny hands to her heart and gazing up from behind her long thick eye lashes. "Who are you?"

A tall man was staring down at her with a strange look in his eye. "I should be asking you that."

"I...I-I don't k-know..." She began, her musical voice trembling with fear. "I c-can't remember who I am, or how I got here..." Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

The man suddenly looked panicked and held up his hands. "Hey, hey, calm down! Don't cry!"

The girl took a deep breath and wiped away her tears with a slim finger. "I-I'm sorry, Mister."

"No, no, it's fine, really." He man sighed then crouched down to her level to look her in the eyes. "I'm 1st Lt. Havoc; I'm a part of the military."

The girl's face lit up in a bright smile and she let out a shy giggle. "It's lovely to meet you! I wish I could tell you who I was, though, but I really don't remember."

"No problem." Havoc flashed her another grin and his eyes softened. "Oh, you look a little chilly; would you like to borrow my jacket?"

"Oh my, you're far too kind," she gushed, holding one hand up to her face to cover her growing blush. "Are you sure?"

Havoc smiled gently and slowly peeled off his jacket to wrap it around her. "Better?"

The girl rose elegantly to her feet as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. "Yes, thank you so much! It's so warm..."

Havoc just nodded dumbly, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

The girl hugged the jacket to her then looked up into Havoc's eyes. "C-could you help me? I really want to find my way home."

"Of course, whatever you need. I'll just take you to Central Command- we're only a few minutes' walk away, seeing as we're just in the park." He murmured, smiling.

The girl beamed at him with wide sparkling eyes. "Thank you ever so much! My hero!" With that, she leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.

Havoc just carried on smiling, inhaling her intoxicating scent; vanilla and cherry-blossoms. She was so beautiful... In fact, dare he say it; he may even be in love!

"Do you need me to carry you? I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself," He murmured, eyes slowly glazing over.

She smiled innocently up at him with her sharp white teeth. "Why, yes...yes, that would be lovely."


End file.
